PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Molecular Imaging and Media Core The Molecular Imaging and Media and Microscopy (Core D) was established in the 4th year of Phase I, and has directly benefited two COBRE project investigators and other faculty and students using basic molecular approaches at UNR. The core will be directed and managed by Dr. Alexander van der Linden (graduated COBRE project leader), and will provide infrastructure, training and equipment required for the high quality analysis of biomolecules, media and sample preparation resources, and microscopy. The core houses a Biorad V3 Chemidoc and a GE Typhoon FLA7000 IP imager that allow high-resolution digital imaging of DNA, RNA, protein and dyes by means of, for instance, chemiluminescence and radio isotopic labels. The core also houses two Biorad CFX96 Real-Time PCRs for detection and quantification of gene transcript levels. In addition, the core houses an Integra Mediaclave 10 coupled to a dispenser and other accessories that allow preparation of food and media for Drosophila and C. elegans research. The main goal of this core in phase II is to further enhance the scope and quality of basic research by providing workshops, training and technical expertise of core instruments to users. The core in phase II will also establish a new centralized facility for husbandry and maintenance of Drosophila, which will directly promote the research of 5 research groups including two COBRE project leaders. The core in phase II will be expanded to provide training and support to a shared confocal microscope in the Biology Department, which will be co-managed by the Neuro COBRE and Cell Biology COBRE. Moreover, as part of an institutional commitment, the core in phase II will be expanded with a Laser Capture Microdissection scope for isolating specific cells from heterogenous cell populations, allowing downstream single-cell analysis of DNA, RNA and protein. Taken together, the core will directly support the aims of two COBRE projects and enhance the scope and quality of 7 additional research groups within the Biology Department as well as other UNR investigators.